In most music games in which a player enjoys executing game operation in time with game music via a controller, two types of timing instruction image are displayed on a game screen and one of the images gradually approaches the other. Such music games are designed to cause at least one of two types of timing instruction image to approach the other in time with game music and in accordance with timing data which is created in advance. The gradual reduction in relative distance between those two types of timing instruction image informs a player of the impending arrival of a time to execute a game operation.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a variation of music game that is designed as a competing type game. In the game disclosed by this document, two opposing players are each evaluated for how well they execute game operation and, depending on the evaluation result of one player, the other player is given additional guidance about when to execute game operation.    [Patent Document 1] JP 3566195 B